This invention relates to engine speed and clutch controls including a shift interlock and, more particularly, to such controls for engines wherein speed control is provided by the coordinated or interrelated operation of a timer plate and a throttle valve.
In many engines, particularly two-cycle engines, speed control is effected in part by the timing and in part by movement of the throttle valve. Speed control mechanism including a connection between the timer plate and the throttle valve for concurrent operation of these two speed controlling devices are known. Examples of prior art speed control mechanisms of this type are disclosed in the Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,655, issued Nov. 15, 1955, the Soder U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,251, issued Sept. 29, 1959, and the Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,929, issued June 20, 1961.
Interlocking mechanisms for controlling throttle advancement in accordance with the setting of the clutch and for controlling shifting of the clutch in accordance with the throttle setting are also known.
One type of interlocking mechanism includes a part on the timer plate which is arranged to interengage a movable shift interlock connected to the shift lever for movement therewith and means for releasably retaining the shift lever in the neutral, forward and reverse positions. Such means typically is quite complex and includes a plurality of parts.